Users are increasingly utilizing electronic devices to research, locate, and obtain various types of information. For example, users may utilize a search engine to locate information about various items, such as items offered through an electronic marketplace. Many of these conventional approaches require a user to input a query or navigate to a location from which relevant content can be obtained. It thus can be difficult to present content to a user that might be of interest to a user, but does not require such a manual process on the part of the user. Further, in presenting results, many of these conventional approaches present items in decreasing order of relevance, i.e., the most relevant items are shown first and less relevant items are shown lower in the list of results. While this approach works in search result listings where the users intent it mostly to see specific information, in applications where the user is looking to be inspired, a monotonic profile of relevance can quickly lead to boredom or abandonment. Once a user encounters an irrelevant post, the user may perceive that the relevance of posts further down the list of results will be even lower, which may result in user abandoning their browsing session. Accordingly, providing the user with content that is more likely to be of interest to the user can result in increased user engagement, higher profitability, or other favorable results for the provider of that content.